Stay with me
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Desde lo ocurrido en Rusia, Maxxie se siente distinto y Tony confunde sentimientos. Ahora Maxxie tiene la oportunidad de irse a Londres a cumplir su sueño y Tony tendrá que rendirse a sus sentimientos y suplicar que se quede con él
1. N de A

Queridos lectores, antes de nada: Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a terminar este fic.

(Si queréis alguna explicación, podéis seguir leyendo. Si no, muchísimas gracias por adelantado por vuestro apoyo y lectura, ha sido realmente gratificante y me ha encantado vuestra compañía, os lo aseguro)

Llevo sin actualizar más de un año y medio, así que supongo que no os sorprenderá lo más mínimo. Igualmente vengo a daros los motivos, que no son pocos, por los que he decidido abandonar la historia.

El primero es la inconstancia. Los que me conocéis un poco sabéis que me mueven las musas y cuando estas no funcionan, yo tampoco. Llevan un tiempo que ni aparecen ni parece que vayan a hacerlo, al menos no para este fic; y podría forzarme a terminarlo, sí, pero lo haría bajo presión y sin ganas realmente… así que seguramente terminaría con un resultado que no me gustaría en absoluto, y seguro que a vosotros tampoco.

También está el tema de los fandoms. Me muevo por ellos como una loca y voy de uno a otro que da miedo. Quizá me obsesione durante un par de meses con Skins y luego de repente me vuelva a enamorar de Harry Potter o me entre nostalgia por Digimon. Me resulta más fácil escribir cosas del fandom en el que estoy en ese momento, y en este momento me muevo mucho en el kpop, de modo que la mayoría de las cosas que escribo están relacionadas con ese fandom.

Básicamente es eso. De nuevo me disculpo porque sé que muchos esperabais una actualización y yo soy lectora también y entiendo la rabia y la impotencia que da esperar por una historia que ni siquiera tendrá fin.

Así que, para los nuevos lectores: estáis avisados. Y para los 'viejos'; gracias por vuestro tiempo y dedicación.

Os quiero, a todos. Independiente de si os conozco o no.

Lo siento. Y gracias.


	2. Prólogo

Apenas he visto la primera temporada de _**Skins**_ y un capítulo de la segunda y no puedo resistirme a escribir sobre estos dos. A veces creo que tengo una debilidad con el slash, porque lo veo por todas partes. Maxxie es (sin duda) mi personaje favorito y el capítulo 1x6 me hizo shippearlo con Tony, dudo mucho que consiga poder shippear a estos dos con más personas porque son tan jodidamente canon que no puedo con mi alma.

He situado este fanfic un par de semanas después del viaje a Rusia del capítulo 1x6. Michelle no sabe nada porque cuando ocurrió lo que ocurrió, estaba profundamente dormida. Y creo que nada más, espero que os guste :)

* * *

**STAY WITH ME**

_**Pandora Lover**_

Prólogo.

Fue entrar en la cocina y fruncir el ceño. Una de dos, o algo no iba bien o todo iba de maravilla. Cualquiera de las dos opciones resultaba demasiado extraña tratándose de su familia. Maxxie irrumpió en la cocina y las caras sonrientes y eufóricas de sus padres lo pillaron por sorpresa, algo iba de maravilla y Maxxie no comprendía por qué aquello lo ponía tan nervioso.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Sus padres compartieron una mirada que Maxxie no logró descifrar.

- Nos vamos a Londres.

El silencio se adueñó de la estancia.

- ¿Cuándo volvéis? – preguntó Maxxie con inocencia.

- Nos vamos los tres y no volveremos – sentenció su madre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Maxxie se atragantó con la leche que acababa de tomar, tosió y se relamió los labios borrando todo rastro blanco que hubiera podido quedarse en sus labios.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Hemos decidido que si quieres ir a Londres a bailar, nosotros iremos contigo…

Apenas podía creérselo. Sus padres estaban brindándole la oportunidad de hacer su sueño realidad, de viajar a Londres y hacer castings para demostrar su talento… Entonces, ¿por qué no pegaba saltos de alegría?

- Lo hemos debatido mucho, pero creemos que tu padre podrá encontrar un puesto de albañil…

Pero Maxxie ya no escuchaba, las palabras llegaban distorsionadas a sus oídos. Sí, cierto era que su sueño había sido siempre viajar a Londres para bailar, no para continuar el trabajo de su padre como él deseaba. Pero en aquel momento, tan de improviso, aquella noticia le cayó como un jarro de agua fría.

- Harás nuevos amigos y… – escuchó que decía su madre, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Maxxie la observó sin mirarla. Él no quería nuevos amigos. Era cierto que Anwar era un gilipollas que no parecía aceptar del todo su homosexualidad; que Chris era un adicto a las pastillas que perdía el norte por una cuarentona; que Jal estaba obsesionada con la música; que Michelle perdía el culo por Tony y se arrastraba de forma que él jamás comprendería por su novio; que Sid parecía vivir en otro planeta; e incluso que Tony era el mayor capullo que había conocido nunca.

Pero eran sus amigos, al fin y al cabo. Y la idea de separarse de ellos tan pronto le hizo apretar los puños. ¿Qué ganaría yéndose a Londres? Mejorar su inglés, abrir más puertas al camino de la danza, conocer gente nueva y deshacerse de toda la mierda que había estado arrastrando diecisiete años. Entonces, ¿qué lo retenía allí? Nada. La más absoluta y patética nada.

Pegó un seco puñetazo a la mesa y salió despedido a su dormitorio ante la asombrada mirada de sus padrs. Se dejó caer sobre su cama y no impidió que los amargos pensamientos invadieran su mente. Si Londres era su vida, su oportunidad, su sueño y su ilusión, ¿Por qué no quería marcharse? ¿Por qué prefería quedarse allí, hundiéndose en la mierda?

Su móvil sonó y la respuesta quedó plasmada en el nombre que contenía el teléfono.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Fiesta, esta noche. Chris lleva pastillas, Sid lleva porros, tú llevas alcohol.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo llevo mi sex appeal, chaval. Que será, probablemente, lo que más te guste.

- Que te jodan, Tony – y colgó.

* * *

No séais muy duros, es lo primero que escribo de Skins, aunque espero que no sea lo último ;) (No creo que pueda resistirme a más Tony/Maxxie, me conozco demasiado bien xD)

Bueno, **¿he de tirarme por un puente por atreverme a subir semejante locura? ¿O me regaláis una noche con Maxxie (no importa que sea gay, yo lo quiero igual xD)?**


	3. Fiesta

El primer capítulo oficial :) En realidad es bastante corto pero a partir del siguiente serán más largos, I promess. Cómo amo a estos dos, joder :)

* * *

Bebió de la botella de vozca como si la vida le fuera en ello. Sus amigos aplaudieron a su alrededor, aguantar medio minuto introduciendo alcohol en el organismo parecía ser digno de admirar, y Maxxie lo necesitaba. Continuaron jugando a aquel estúpido juego entre risas, cigarros, pastillas y botellas. La noche era joven y antes de presentarse en una fiesta había que estar preparado.

Tenía a Tony frente a él y el estómago se le revolvía sólo de ver a Michelle a su lado, besándolo, masturbándolo. Como si por el hecho de estar borrachos los demás no fueran conscientes de que la mano de Michelle estaba dentro de los calzoncillos de Tony, Chris apenas podía apartar la mirada. No podía creer que hubiera ocurrido, no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho, que se hubiera permitido pasar la delgada línea que separaba la amistad del amor.

En Rusia… Bueno, la situación se le había ido de las manos totalmente. Bebió con insistencia otro medio minuto, como si perdía la razón allí mismo. Tal vez era lo que quería, tal vez quería cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al coma etílico. Los recuerdos de Rusia se volvieron borrosos: Tony besándolo para consolarle, Michelle pidiéndole que se fuera unos minutos, él saliendo de la habitación, Tony sin camiseta, Michelle dormida y borracha, Tony besándolo, Tony arrancando su camiseta, Tony recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, Tony acariciándolo, él marchándose…

Sí, definitivamente se le había ido de las manos.

La vibración de su móvil lo alejó de aquellos pecaminosos recuerdos. _Fiesta en el Between, trae a todos los que quieras. Te espero_. Ni siquiera aquel tipo merecía la categoría de ex novio, tal vez ex polvo hubiera sido la palabra acertada, incluso _salvación_.

- Anwar – llamó Maxxie sujetando la botella por el morro -. Anwar…

- ¿Sí? – preguntó sin mirarle, demasiado entretenido con el show de Michelle y Tony como para prestar atención.

- ¡Anwar! – exclamó Maxxie.

Su amigo continuaba sin mirarle, Maxxie observó el espectáculo de Tony y cerró los puños al tiempo que se incorporaba del césped. En cuanto comenzó a andar alejándose del grupo, sintió como una cabeza se volvía hacia él.

- ¿A dónde vas? – inquirió Tony colocando los antebrazos en el césped con la camisa desabrochada y el torso al aire.

- A una fiesta – contestó secamente.

Todos se volvieron hacia él y Maxxie volvió a cerrar los puños. Qué típico. Tony se preocupaba, todos se preocupaban. Tony era un exhibicionista, todos miraban.

- Vamos contigo – decidió Tony incorporándose. El resto se levantó también.

Maxxie caminaba unos pasos por delante de los demás con la frustración clavándose todavía en su cuerpo, el vozca no había servido para nada. Lo que necesitaba era un buen polvo, y sabía cómo conseguirlo.

Unos metros más atrás, Tony observaba a Maxxie de espaldas. Rusia había significado todo para él, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Había comenzado como un juego, aquello de ayudar a Maxxie con Anwar había sido una pobre y patética excusa para forzar la situación. A Tony le gustaba la diversión y el descontrol, su vida había comenzado a tornarse aburrida al lado de Michelle. Y Maxxie había estado ahí, deprimido y angustiado. Tony sólo lo había animado, o al menos aquello era lo que le gustaba creer.

Porque desde aquella noche en la que lo besó, se dio cuenta de que había una parte de sí mismo que no conocía. Una parte que había disfrutado con aquel beso, que habría llegado hasta el final de no ser porque el autocontrol de Maxxie lo hubiera instado a marcharse. Y lo que había comenzado como un juego se estaba convirtiendo en mucho más, sólo que Tony aún no lo sabía.

Llegaron al bar Between y se movieron con orgullo en el ambiente, _su_ ambiente.

- Voy a por unos tragos, ¿queréis algo? – inquirió Maxxie.

- ¡Fiesta! – gritó Chris quitándose la camiseta.

Maxxie sonrió. Eran unos jodidos cabrones descontrolados, pero eran _sus_ jodidos cabrones descontrolados. Sus amigos, y los iba a echar mucho de menos. Se alejó unos metros antes de que una mano sujetara su brazo.

- Te acompaño – dijo Tony con decisión.

Una vez en la barra, el silencio incómodo reinó los segundos. Maxxie trataba de mirar a cualquier otro sitio, Tony no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

- ¿Vas a contármelo de una puta vez? – preguntó Tony.

Maxxie lo miró con indiferencia.

- No sé de qué estás hablando.

- ¿No? Yo creo que lo sabes muy bien. Vamos, Maxxie, admítelo. Te gusto…

- ¿Qué? – inquirió con incredulidad – Estás drogado.

- Sí, puede ser. Pero evitas mi mirada, tienes los puños apretados y te muerdes el labio inferior constantemente. No te sientas culpable, Maxxie. Si yo no fuera otra persona también me enamoraría de mí.

El rostro de Tony se acercó peligrosamente al suyo, sus labios quedaron separados por unos escasos milímetros. Tony trataba de auto convencerse de que únicamente lo hacía por la estupidez aquella de romper con la rutina, pero sabía que una parte de él (y no estaba seguro de hasta dónde podía llegar esa parte) deseaba cortar la distancia que había entre ellos y besarlo con pasión y, tal vez, cariño.

- Sé que te gustó lo de Rusia, Maxxie – murmuró cerca de sus labios -. Sé que te mueres por repetirlo…

Maxxie tragó saliva y respiró hondo con la intención de no soltarle un puñetazo. Así era Tony, así había sido y así sería siempre. Maxxie no podía permitirse el lujo de malgastar su precioso tiempo en Tony, no era una buena inversión. Él tenía novia, era heterosexual reconocido, un cabrón e incluso un poco gilipollas. Aquello no lo llevaría a nada, si algo, lo confundiría aún más.

Pero Tony fue más rápido, con un movimiento firme y veloz posó sus labios sobre los de Maxxie y lo besó. A penas fueron unos segundos, pero fueron los mejores segundos de toda la noche. Maxxie se apartó de él y sacudió la cabeza, decepcionado.

- Eres un imbécil – maldijo al tiempo que daba media vuelta y se alejaba.

* * *

Me imagino a Chris sin camiseta gritando "¡Fiesta!" jajaj creo que está muy IC :)

Estoy totalmente enamorada de Skins y de Maxxie, no me extraña que Sketch esté tan obsesionada con él xDD

Un besito y gracias por adelantado ^^


	4. Interrupción

Estoy subiendo capítulos más o menos rápido porque tenía los dos anteriores escritos (y por la insistencia de **maxxietony**, a la cual le dedico este capítulo ^^), el cuarto está en proceso, pero tardaré un poco más ;)

_**Nota**: Este capítulo contiene un lemon, que cada cual lo lea bajo su propia responsabilidad. Si os volvéis pervertidos, yo ya he avisado xD_

* * *

- ¿Y Maxxie? – preguntó Jal cuando Tony apareció sólo con las bebidas.

- Se ha ido a ligar – dijo con una frialdad capaz de congelar el sol, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

- Ah, sí. Ya lo veo – comentó Sid observando algún punto detrás de la espalda de Tony.

Se volvió sorprendido y contempló, unos metros más allá, cómo Maxxie intercambiaba susurros con un tipo. Inconscientemente, apretó con fuerza la mano que sostenía el vaso de cristal, por un momento incluso creyó que lo rompería de la fuerza que ejercía en su agarre. Por alguna razón que no atinaba a comprender, el hecho de que Maxxie estuviera flirteando con otro no le hacía ninguna gracia. Tal vez porque una parte de Tony ansiaba que esas sonrisas fueran para él, que lo susurrara y le hiciera cosquillas con su voz.

Casi con horror observó cómo Maxxie besaba a aquel tipo, hundiendo sus dedos en su moreno pelo, incitándolo a una mayor fricción. Casi con horror advirtió cómo deseaba estar en el lugar de aquel gilipollas, cómo deseaba partirle la cara por acercarse a Maxxie. Michelle se acercó a él contoneando sus caderas.

- ¿Estás bien, Tony?

- Sí – gruñó sin apartar la vista de Maxxie.

Maxxie se separó de su salvación durante unos segundos para tomar algo de aire y continuar introduciendo alcohol en su organismo. No sabía cómo había ocurrido, se había alejado de Tony y ahí estaba él, con una sonrisa en los labios y un montón de promesas escondidas en la manga. Y Maxxie había aceptado, porque hacía tiempo que sentía la necesidad de sentirse amado, no sólo deseado, y aquel tipo parecía complacer ambas necesidades.

El problema era que no era Tony.

Hacía algún tiempo, Maxxie sólo hubiera pensado en sexo. Sexo puro y duro. De espaldas, a cuatro patas, contra la pared, sobre la mesa, en el suelo… No le hubiera importado. Pero acababa de descubrir que necesitaba algún motivo por el cual no marcharse a Londres dentro de unos meses. No se lo había contado a nadie, no quería que sus últimos meses allí fueran hipócritas, rodeado de gente que diría que lo iba a echar de menos cuando sólo lo hacían para unirse a una fiesta más. No, no quería fiestas de despedidas.

Quería una razón para no marcharse. Alguien que le dijera _quédate a mi lado_ o _te necesito_.

Cerró los ojos, derrotado y resignado. Jamás escucharía aquellas palabras de los labios que ansiaba, jamás escucharía a Tony decir algo tan profundo y sincero. Por eso tenía que olvidar, porque si no podía enamorarse de nadie en aquellos meses, no tendría una razón para decir _no quiero ir a Londres_.

Bebió de golpe el trago que sostenía su amigo y lo posó sobre la mesa de al lado con un golpe brusco. Sin vacilación se acercó de nuevo a él y lo besó con fiereza, deseando con toda su alma sentir lo mismo (o, como mínimo, algo parecido) que lo que había sentido cuando había besado a Tony.

- Vámonos de aquí – le guiñó un ojo el chico.

Maxxie apenas se lo pensó, cogió su mano y salió del bar sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Tony observó la escena mientras fingía que prestaba atención a las arrastradas palabras que salían de los labios de Michelle. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo con él, ni comprendía la extraña sensación que se había adueñado de su pecho cuando había visto salir a Maxxie de la mano de otro pero, fuera lo que fuera, se vio impulsado a abandonar el local y seguirlos.

Los encontró un par de metros más allá, contra la pared de uno de los oscuros callejones de la calle. Maxxie sin camiseta, el gilipollas introduciendo su mano en los pantalones de su amigo. Y a Tony nunca le había importado, había visto a Maxxie con otros, compartiendo besos y caricias, incluso una vez había comprobado con sus propios ojos cómo un anormal le hacía una felación. Pero algo había cambiado desde entonces, tal vez fuera que desde que había probado los besos de Maxxie en Rusia, ya no quería que besara a nadie más, o tal vez pura diversión, ganas de meterse en problemas.

Y Tony rezaba para que fuera aquello último.

Sin vacilar se acercó a ellos y sujetó al amigo de Maxxie por la espalda, apartándolo de él. Sin darle tiempo a emitir cualquier tipo de queja, le pegó un puñetazo provocando que cayera al suelo. Maxxie corrió y se interpuso entre Tony y su ligue.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco o qué? Para, Tony.

El tipo se levantó del suelo entre jadeos y quejidos y salió corriendo del lugar. Tony se relajó al instante y Maxxie pensó que vaya mierda de gay, que huía con el rabo entre las piernas.

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Maxxie? – protestó mientras su amigo recogía del suelo su camiseta - ¿Una nenaza que no puede defender a su hombre?

- Cállate, joder. Acabas de joderme un polvo, espero que estés contento.

- Sí, lo estoy.

Maxxie lo miró con el ceño fruncido, Tony se mostró pensativo ante aquellas palabras. Realmente estaba contento ahora que Maxxie era sólo suyo. Por primera vez advirtió en la desnudez de su amigo, con el torso al aire y su miembro erecto reluciendo desde sus pantalones. Se relamió los labios inconscientemente, quería tocarlo, sentía la necesidad de masturbarlo. Dios, Maxxie era sexy. Con el pelo alborotado, su espalda ancha y musculosa al aire y aquella tableta de chocolate asomándose en su abdomen, su miembro grande y excitado, listo para la acción.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Maxxie clavando sus ojos en él.

- Nada, ¿no puedo mirarte?

- No.

- ¿Qué pasa, Maxxie? ¿Te pongo nervioso? – murmuró acercándose a él.

El rubio retrocedió sobre sus pasos rezando para que Dios le diera algo de autocontrol y pudiera rechazarlo si sucedía lo que había ocurrido en el bar.

- No – contestó con la espalda contra la pared -. Lo que pasa es que tu presencia me agobia…

- No era es lo que decías en Rusia – murmuró contra su oído provocando que un pequeño estremecimiento recorriera a Maxxie.

Se estaba divirtiendo, no había duda. Le divertía saber que Maxxie estaba nervioso con la espalda colisionando con el frío ladrillo y el cuerpo de Tony rozando su pecho. Y aquello le enfureció, porque mientras más estupideces así hiciera Tony, más motivos tenía para marcharse a Londres. Y él quería irse pero no quería abandonar la vida que había creado allí. Lo apartó de un empujón con la mirada inundada de rabia e impotencia.

- Asúmelo de una vez, Tony. Lo de Rusia pasó y punto y final, tú estás con Michelle, yo soy gay y puedo acostarme con quien me dé la gana. A veces me abruma tu estupidez…

Tony sonrío y antes de que Maxxie pudiera evitarlo, se abalanzó contra él y lo besó con fiereza. Fue tal la sorpresa que Maxxie no tuvo más remedio que sucumbir a los deseos de Tony y dejarse llevar por la imperiosa fuerza y desesperación que conllevaban sus labios. Tony no sabía lo que hacía, estaba fuera de sí recorriendo el cuerpo de Maxxie como si de oro se tratase, empujándolo contra la pared con su propio cuerpo. Sus lenguas jugaban libres en sus bocas, Tony desesperado por apartar el rastro del anterior y Maxxie delirante.

Las caricias comenzaron a subir de tono a medida que pasaban los segundos, pronto Tony quedó sin camiseta y los pantalones de Maxxie en el suelo. Fue cuando Tony comenzó a morder el cuello de su amigo al tiempo que su mano iba directa a su miembro, cuando Maxxie se dio cuenta de que no podría parar jamás. Porque, en realidad, no hubiera querido hacer aquello con ningún otro, sólo quería los labios de Tony besándolo, sus manos acariciándolo, su miembro excitándolo.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el profundo frenesí que le producían las manos de Tony masturbándolo, agarró su pelo y lo atrajo más a él, pidiéndole en silencio que no se le ocurriera alejarse. Tony volvió a sus labios con ansiedad, dejando que los gemidos provenientes de ambos labios se escucharan entrecortados. Estaba excitado, vaya si lo estaba. Y resultaba extraño estarlo masturbando a un hombre, ni siquiera cuando masturbaba a Michelle sentía tanta excitación como entonces.

Maxxie gimió contra el oído de Tony y, en un acto de raciocinio, lo apartó de su lado y lo aprisionó contra la pared.

- ¿Quieres jugar, Tony? – preguntó muy cerca de sus labios entre gemido y gemido – Juguemos entonces.

Maxxie introdujo una mano en los pantalones de Tony y comenzó a masturbarlo a su vez provocando que Tony subiera al cielo y se estremeciera de placer ante la mano experta de su amigo. Sus manos se movían en los pantalones del otro y la más absoluta de las pasiones no tardó en dar paso al más puro frenesí. Tony se desplomó sobre Maxxie al mismo tiempo que éste eyaculaba, la masturbación perfecta, el orgasmo alcanzado al mismo tiempo.

Tony apoyó su cabeza contra la pared y Maxxie hundió su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Tony, respirando entrecortadamente.

- Te odio, joder – maldijo Maxxie justo antes de coger sus pertenencias y salir corriendo del callejón.

* * *

Espero que se entienda el debate interior de Maxxie. Él quiere a Tony, pero cree que para él sólo es un juego, una diversión más. Y eso es, precisamente, lo que no quiere Maxxie. Quiere una razón más allá de los jueguecitos de Tony para quedarse en Bristol. Espero que se haya entendido ^^

Un besito y una toallita para que os sequéis el sudor después de este lemon ;)


	5. Tony está enfadado

Sé que es un capítulo corto, ya lo siento. Tenía escritas un par de frases, pero hasta hoy no he podido terminarlo. Espero no tardar tanto para la próxima vez, porque será el penúltimo capítulo ^^

Ya tengo la mitad escrito así que no creo que tarde tanto.

* * *

Sólo había establecido contacto con el mundo exterior cuando Anwar apareció en su casa, preocupado y angustiado. Le contó no-sé-qué de que se había tirado a su prima y su familia estaba encabronada con él y luego, como quien no quiere la cosa, le preguntó por él. Maxxie había sonreído y le había contado a Anwar lo de Londres, haciéndole prometer que no se lo diría a nadie.

Una semana después de su última salida, se calzó unas converse y se colocó una camisa de cuadros sobre el pecho para dirigirse al apartamento de Sid. Fue abrir la puerta y ser el centro de atención de todas las miradas.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? – inquirió Tony observándolo con reproche desde uno de los sofás.

Maxxie clavó su mirada entrecerrada en Anwar y éste se encogió de hombros con evidentes signos de culpabilidad.

- Se pusieron muy pesados – se excusó vagamente.

Tony se incorporó del sofá, enfurecido.

- Nos evitas durante una semana y nos tenemos que enterar por Anwar que te marchas a Londres en un par de meses…

- Cálmate, Tony – murmuró Michelle estirándole de la camisa.

- ¡No me digas que me calme!

Y tras ello, abandonó la casa de Sid para dirigirse a cualquier lugar en el que la presencia de Maxxie no lo abrumara. No podía creerse que Maxxie se fuera, cuando había atormentado a Anwar con preguntas sobre su amigo, lo último que se había esperado era aquella confesión. No podía imaginarse la vida sin Maxxie, no en aquel momento, cuando lo único que deseaba era tenerlo a su lado, lo más cerca de él posible.

Recordó vagamente su vida junto a Maxxie, su amistad incondicional, su amistad desde que Tony se había vuelto un cabrón, sus bromas, sus besos, sus caricias, la forma en la que gemía contra su oído y le decía que lo odiaba justo antes de marcharse. Tony no había dejado de pensar en aquellas dos palabras, en aquel _te odio_ impregnado de dolor. No lo comprendía, era él el que se marchaba y aun así tenía que soportar escuchar que lo odiaba.

Era Tony quien odiaba a Maxxie ahora. Por irse, por dejarlo sólo.

Sus pies le llevaron hasta el río donde vio por primera vez a Maxxie, años atrás. Recordaba ver allí a un niño de cinco años bailando como loco cerca de la orilla, cómo éste había caído al agua y Tony, con la tierna edad de cinco años también, había saltado en su ayuda sin saber nadar muy bien. La natación estilo perro los había salvado aquella vez. Eso y el grupo de pescadores que se encontraba cerca, por supuesto.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, sentado observando sin ver el mar frente a sus ojos. Los recuerdos de todos y cada uno de los momentos que había vivido con Maxxie lo abrumaron.

- Dudaba de que recordaras este lugar – murmuró Maxxie tras él, tomando asiento a su lado en el frío cemento que los separaba del río.

- Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes.

- ¿Como que eres un ser humano y que incluso tú tienes sentimientos? Siento decepcionarte, eso también lo sé.

Tony lo observó con el ceño fruncido, ¿y si Maxxie sabía mucho más incluso de que él mismo? ¿Y si sabía qué era ese extraño vacío que se había acumulado en su pecho cuando supo que Maxxie se iría a Londres? ¿Y si sabía qué eran esos sentimientos que ni él mismo conocía?

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – se apresuró a preguntar Tony antes de que Maxxie continuara hablando.

- No pensaba hacerlo.

Tony lo miró con sorpresa, la indiferencia que mostraba su amigo mientras encendía un cigarro lo abrumaba. ¿Es que no le importaba lo que él pudiera opinar al respecto?

- ¡Qué bonito! – ironizó levantándose bruscamente – Vamos, me parece genial. Te vas a ir a vivir a Londres y no ibas a decirme nada…

Caminó sin ninguna dirección fija cuando sintió la mano de Maxxie cerrándose contra su brazo.

- Todavía no sé si me iré.

- Por favor, Maxxie. No me jodas, llevas toda tu vida soñando con el momento en el que puedas marcharte de Bristol para bailar en Londres…

- Lo sé.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no ibas a irte? ¿Por qué ibas a quedarte en esta mierda? ¿Qué es lo que te impide marchar?

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo – murmuró con sus ojos azules clavándose directamente en los de Tony.

El moreno se estremeció. En aquel momento lo único que quería era rodear a Maxxie entre sus brazos y no dejarlo escapar jamás, pero se contuvo. Porque él era Tony Stonem y no hacía esas cosas de suplicar ni llorar ni demostrar sus sentimientos ni cómo su corazón se desgarraba sólo de pensar en la posibilidad de que Maxxie se fuera a Londres a vivir. Suspiró e instó a su amigo a sentarse junto a él en el borde del río.

- ¿Por qué me dijiste que me odiabas el otro día? – preguntó de repente mientras se sacaba un cigarrillo.

Maxxie lo miró con incredulidad, pensaba que se sentarían a hablar de Londres o incluso que Tony le evadiera de su deseo de marcharse, pero aquella pregunta le pilló desprevenido. ¿Cómo podía expresarle que lo que ansiaba en realidad era que él le diera motivos para quedarse en Bristol?

- Necesito encontrar una razón de peso para quedarme – contestó observando la ondulada capa que formaba el agua frente a él.

- ¿No te basta con nosotros? – preguntó ofendido.

- Necesito algo más, Tony. Necesito encontrar la persona que me suplique que me quede con él, que abandone todo lo que siempre he soñado para permanecer aquí…

- ¿El tipo del sábado era esa persona?

- No lo sé. Tampoco me dejaste descubrirlo…

Un deje de culpabilidad se mostró en las facciones de Tony mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro. Estaba enfadado, ofendido por las crueles palabras de Maxxie, pero sabía que tenía razón. Él había impedido que su amigo conociera en profundidad a aquel tipo por lo que él creyó que sería un simple capricho, Maxxie lo odiaba por haberle arrebatado la oportunidad de conocer a esa persona que le diera un motivo de peso para quedarse. Pero, ¿Qué sabía él? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si él no se lo decía?

Entonces lo comprendió. A Maxxie no le bastaba con él porque no podía ofrecerle lo que él ansiaba, porque no podía ofrecérselo a nadie en realidad. Su amigo necesitaba una persona que lo quisiera y que fuera a estar con él para siempre, quería un novio. Y él no era un buen candidato para aquella misión pese a que lo quisiera con toda su alma.

Tony no estaba preparado para susurrarle todo lo que en su interior gritaba.

- ¿Para cuándo tienes que decidirte?

- Una semana.

- Entonces espero que te vaya bien la búsqueda de tu amor – comentó resentido justo antes de levantarse y caminar.

- ¡Tony! – gritó Maxxie, pero el aludido no volteó para mirarlo.

* * *

Espero que al menos haya valido la pena la espera. Quería que se entendiera que Maxxie cree buscar una persona que le diga ese "quédate conmigo", en el próximo capítulo veremos como realmente no era eso lo que quería ;)

Y Tony, que se muere por gritarle todo lo que no se atreve ni a decir en voz alta. Ainss, a ver qué pasa ;)


End file.
